And We Will Fall Together
by A Soul of Shadows
Summary: Karkat is in pain both physically and emotionally. He's also admitting to himself that he's in emotional pain, so it's really quite potent. This is kind of a Sadstuck, but it's mostly just creepy. The Kankri portion: if you are triggered by the thought of blood and/or violence...then you should not read Homestuck (also, don't read this then \:)
1. Chapter 1

_And We Will Fall Together_

**_I don't own the characters, Andrew Hussie does, and I just borrowed a few of them. Just in case that wasn't clear. So, I felt like I had to write this. I had the idea, and then my mind told my I had to. I think I'll write a lot about random things that I imagine could have happened during the Journey-through-the-Furthest-Ring as I dub it. Major spoilers if you haven't read up to the end of Act 5. Maybe some minor spoilers that you may or may not catch if you haven't read the first few intermissions of Act 6. There shall be a sequel. I have decided that there must be one, so there shall be one. This is the kind of Sadstuck half. The other half may begin Sadstuckish, but it will resolve. I promise._**

* * *

_Karkat: Abscond_

Karkat desperately fought the desire to scream again. He usually failed at this and started ranting, but now there was nothing to rant about and no one to rant to. He could just scream at the top of his lungs, but if he did that, someone might find him. Right now, Karkat knew he would not be able to stand anyone's presence. And so he found the power to stay quiet for once. Well, relatively quiet. He felt like he couldn't breath correctly. As a result, he gasped and wheezed for breath, but maybe that was because of the pain. His candied blood seeped down his chest, forming droplets at the ends of the small lines that ran down his shirt. For a moment, the gash cutting diagonally through the Cancer symbol tauntingly resembled the mark of the Hero of Blood. Then more blood flowed out, slowly dripping onto the ground and leaving an obscure trail. There really wasn't enough blood for him to be followed, but the cut was deep enough to be agonizing with each breath. And he had to deal with other major wounds on top of it as well. Time took forever to pass until Karkat finally reached his destination: his block. Random pieces of computer lay strewn on the floor where he had thrown them. No one would find him there. No one would hear him. Karkat breathed in deeply through his mouth, but it turned into a gasp as his cut protested. Pressure began to build up behind his eyes. He held the air in his lungs as he stiffened and grimaced. Under different circumstances, the pain would have been bearable. But not this time. Karkat released the air in his lungs in a long inhuman (not strange considering his species) screech.

* * *

_Karkat: Remember what happened_

Remember? What was there to remember? Nothing had happened (**Yet**). Karkat was in the room with a large pile of Gamzee's horns sitting in the middle. He walked over to the door so he could close it and lock it. He did not want anyone, especially Kanaya, to enter this room. He knew almost for a fact that everyone knew what he was doing here and respected his decision, but it was soothing to his paranoia to make sure that no one would come in. The lock clicked.

"Is iT AlRiGhT FoR Me tO LeAvE ThE MoThErFuKiNg vEnT NoW?" Gamzee's voice rang out through the room.

"IT SHOULD BE. IT'S SO FUCKING STUPID THAT YOU HAVE TO HIDE," Karkat answered. Gamzee slipped the cover off of the vent, spilled out and replaced the cover.

"I DoN'T MoThErFuKiN MiNd iT," he claimed, "ThE OnLy aGgRaVaTiNg tHiNg aBoUt iT Is tHe fAcT ThAt yOu'rE LoOkEd dOwN On fOr iT."

"WELL, I DON'T FUCKING MIND THAT."

"yeah, you do," Gamzee accused. Karkat sighed. Stupid moirail. He was fine, there was no need to get into a deep conversation about everyone else ignoring him for the duration of this forsaken journey towards the new game session.

"FINE, BUT I FIND IT IRONIC THAT NOW YOU ABANDONING YOUR STUPID QUIRK IS ANNOYING ME MORE THAN THE QUIRK ITSELF." Gamzee's wide grin faded away. He tilted his head, an unreadable look in his eyes. That unnerved Karkat...he should be able to read everything about him as though he were his favorite romance novel. Biting his lip, Karkat continued, "DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. I'M JUST SAYING THAT I'M OKAY WITH YOUR QUIRK NOW THAT WE'RE OFFICIALLY MOIRAILS. ACTUALLY, IT NEVER ACTUALLY BOTHERED ME. I WAS JUST GIVING YOU SHIT ABOUT IT, OKAY?"

Gamzee nodded, "I UNDERSTAND THAT KARBRO. but i wasn't abandoning any quirk. I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU BECAUSE I FEEL MYSELF SLIPPING BACK INTO THAT MOTHERFUCKIN RAGE!" By the end of his last statement, his eyes had a reddish tint to him along with a slight desperation in his voice. Karkat shuddered, not liking this at all. He hadn't really had to "shoosh-pap" Gamzee after his initial...loss of control. Nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around his moirail. They Gamzee returned the hug stiffly, alerting Karkat to the fact that he was concentrating very hard on not hurting him. Karkat proceeded with the shoosh-paps. He summoned the calmness which had overcome him when he had observed his ring of remaining friends preparing to war against each other. He remembered how he had hated the thought of any more trolls dying at one another's hands. He hated it so much that he lost his own will to fight. He had to defend the remaining trolls, including Gamzee, damning his own fate. He hadn't cared that Gamzee was in a murderous rage to destroy the lower end of the spectrum. He hadn't cared that he was so low that he was an abomination, so Gamzee would probably specifically target him for a painful death. But now, he was afraid. What if he failed?

"honk," Gamzee whispered. Karkat shoosh-papped more insistently. "HONK honk HONK honk HONK," Gamzee continued honking in the most demonic and creepy way possible. The shoosh-paps weren't working...obviously. However, Karkat continued with them, hoping that they would work eventually. After all, it would be miraculous that way, which Gamzee would enjoy. Right? No, it definitely wasn't working.

_ 'FUCK D:B,'_ Karkat thought.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" As Gamzee honked ever more menacingly, Karkat began to feel terror similar to what he felt during Gamzee's first rampage. But instead of running away, he bunched the fabric of Gamzee's shirt into his hands and hid his face in his shoulder. This was his instinctive reaction with Gamzee being his moirail, even though his moirail was the threat which caused the reaction. Karkat felt his diamond begin to crack as he thought about how he would be murdered by his moirail. Surprisingly, it hurt just as much as he thought it would in this situation. Agonizing, but slightly bearable. He winced, shaking as he held back tears of betrayal. Karkat told himself he shouldn't feel betrayed: Gamzee wasn't in his right mind. Then he remembered that this actually _was_ Gamzee in his right mind. Therefore, tears continued to threaten him. "fucking look at me karkat. LOOK ME IN THE FUCKING EYE!"

Reluctantly, Karkat obeyed him. At first, Gamzee seemed to relish the painful emotion showing almost blatantly on his face. Then Gamzee's maniac grin was replaced with a scowl. His lips began twitching as though unsure of what they were doing. Gamzee shoved him, knocking Karkat over due to the strength gifted to him by his indigo blood. Karkat drew two of his three sickles, trying to perhaps keep some shred of dignity and fight before he died. However, he stopped when he saw Gamzee holding his head in his hands. Karkat took this to mean that Gamzee was still trying not to hurt him, so he was letting him run. But Karkat knew he couldn't just leave Gamzee here on the verge of a fit. There was still one and a half human years left before they would reach the new session. No one would survive Gamzee's rage for that long.

"gamzee," Karkat whispered, "just let me help you calm down. okay? otherwise, you'll regret what you'll do." He placed his black Regisickle on the ground and reached out to touch Gamzee's hands, but suddenly there was a blur of gray and a crack. Karkat reeled back before he registered what had happened. Then pain stabbed at him, spreading through his head from a spot just next to his left eye. Karkat realized that Gamzee had actually hit him. He was lost in rage. Terror consumed Karkat as he tightened his grip on his sickle. He hadn't been enough of a nooksniffer to drop both before approaching Gamzee. He pretended to go in for a lunge as Gamzee pulled out his juggling clubs and blocked an attack that wasn't coming. He swung the rounded edge of his other sickle, the Clawsickle, at Gamzee's head. It hit its mark, the small spikes on the rounded edge scraping his scalp. Gamzee chuckled, his hands flew, and the Clawsickle went flying along with one of his motions. Then Karkat did. Gamzee pounced onto him, pinning him down and pressing an arm against his throat.

"oh, you're more fun than the others karkat. YOU ALWAYS WERE! but amusing as you are, i can't let such a motherfucking mutant blood live." A drop of blood from the scrapes on Gamzee's head landed on Karkat's face. Gamzee smiled, wiped the blood away, and raised his left club, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE QUICKLY OR SLOWLY LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER?!"

"MAKE IT QUICK ASSHOLE," Karkat shouted.

"hm...no. I'LL DO WHAT I MOTHERFUCKING WANT MOTHERFUCKER!" Gamzee swung his club lower and hit him in the arm. Karkat cried out, but the bone did not break. Gamzee laughed and swung again. He hit Karkat repeatedly in the arm. On the last strike, there was a cracking sound, as though someone had stepped on a large patch of ice and broken it. Karkat assumed that was the bone in his arm making that sound, as he screamed in pain immediately afterwards. The scream ended in a sob as Karkat could no longer keep the damn behind his eyes from breaking. He knew he sounded pitiful and pathetic as he cried and begged Gamzee to stop, but he couldn't help it. Gamzee kept hitting him in his broken arm, ripping a shriek out of Karkat's throat each time. The fact that it was Gamzee doing this to him hurt just as much as the broken arm. He feared that it was driving him insane because of how much he was suffering.

Karkat thought of Kankri, who had told him about his ancestor, the Signless. The Sufferer. His Subjugglator moirail had been the one to betray him and got him killed viciously. Karkat figured that this was the two of them repeating history.

"GAMZEE, YOU'VE GOT TO STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HATE YOURSELF FOR THIS WHEN YOU SNAP OUT OF YOUR RAGE. GAMZEE, STOP, YOU'RE HURTING-AAAAAAAAAHHCK," Karkat sobbed, but Gamzee cut him off when he grabbed Karkat's Regisickle off of the floor and sliced it across his chest. Karkat screamed louder than before until he abruptly stopped emitting sound. His mouth was still open, but instead only small gasps and whimpers came out. The overall pain was simply too much for him to handle. Now that he wasn't screaming though, both him and Gamzee could hear the rest of their group pounding on the door and shouting. Gamzee paused when he heard them demanding that the door be opened.

"Moove outta the way," Rose slurred, "I'll pik the lock."

"No," Kanaya grunted as she rammed at the door, "You Already Tried. You're Too Drunk To Do Something So Useful."

"shut up, we need to get in that room now!" Dave shouted. Throughout the whole conversation, Terezi could be heard shouting in outrage as she kicked, punched, and clawed at the door.

The pressure on Karkat's chest lightened as Gamzee got up off him and walked to the door. He left Karkat's sickle beside him, obviously deeming Karkat as to weak to fight. Or maybe he wanted him to fight. Either way, Karkat painfully sat up and grabbed his sickle with his uninjured left arm. He stood, trying to remain relatively quiet. Thankfully, Gamzee hadn't hurt his legs yet. He pressed his right arm into his stomach, trying to keep his upper arm still, and walked up behind Gamzee. When Gamzee whirled around with a club in hand to strike him, Karkat thwacked him over the head again. This time, he put all his strength into it. Gamzee fell. Karkat knew that wouldn't keep him down forever, so he sliced the handle off of the door so that the only way through would be to break through the metal. Now he just had to figure out how to keep Gamzee out of the vents. After taking a moment to think, Karkat crawled through the vents himself, moving slowly because of his arm. From outside he found rope among the things lying randomly all over the floor, secured it around the heaviest object he could find near the vents, and then he crawled back to the horn room with the rope trailing behind him. He checked that Gamzee was still on the floor. Thankfully, he was. Karkat retrieved his Clawsickle and went back to the vents. Using the heavier Clawsickle, he bent the Regisickle out of shape while it's curved edge was wrapped around two slots in the vent. He hammered on it until it couldn't be pulled out, and tied the end of the rope to the handle. He shortened the rope several times with the Clawsickle until the rope was taut. Karkat shoved at the vent as hard as he could, but it would not budge.

Satisfied that Gamzee would be trapped, Karkat crawled to the nearest room through the vents. As adrenaline faded, his emotions caught up to him again. And so the story comes full circle.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't read this unless you have read the first bit (And We Will Fall Together).**_ It will make no sense. By the way, sorry about the formatting. My computer won't change it no matter what I do. Also, do you know how much of a pain it is to type in Gamzee's quirk? I'm getting it more quickly now, but it's soooooooo annoying (eight 'o's). I kind of altered Gamzee's personality...again, but only because he's in a peculiar state...again. Okay fine, I just don't like high Gamzee. Sorry, but he's annoying, like his quirk. He is in a different state of mind, which you'll find out about if you pay attention as you read. Oh, and I don't own anything but my own thoughts...maybe. How would I know if I owned my thoughts? For all I know, I could be an invention of Hussie myself, making all of this technically canon. Unfortunately, the odds say that I own my own thoughts. Sorry about the length, I had to write everything._**

* * *

_Karkat: Stop Screaming_

His scream, mingled with a squeaky trill, finally ended as his pain and despair decided it had been vented enough. Karkat started controlling his breathing, balancing between keeping his chest still and getting enough oxygen. His arm still lie draped across his stomach. Karkat was certain that the upper portion of his right arm was practically shattered from Gamzee hitting it. Biting his lip in preparation, Karkat finally looked at the arm. _'Oh,'_ Karkat thought, _'it actually doesn't look that bad.'_ He had been prepared to see his arm in a twisted, unrecognizable shape, but it just had a bit of a...dent. There was a dent in his arm. It hurt like hell, but not nearly as much as it did when it had been broken. His pain was bearable now, thank gog. He stood slowly, walking to the bathroom so he could check his face. The tears had stopped falling from his eyes, but the majority of his face was tinted red and pink. Yeah, there was no way he was coming out with his face looking like that. There would just be more questions...not that the others wouldn't question as to why his arm was broken and why he was covered in blood.

"OH SHIT!" he shouted as he realized that he was still bleeding profusely. He rummaged through drawers and cabinets with shaking hands, searching for anything that would stop the blood flow. After a long while of muttering curses as one room after another gave no results, his search yielded nothing. Karkat, starting to feel dizzy and unattached, made his way to the transportalizer. He needed help. However, as he placed his left foot on the disc, his vision blacked out. He didn't fall, didn't lose consciousness. He just momentarily went blind. Karkat assumed that the blood loss was finally taking its toll, but his vision did creep back. He blinked rapidly, about to move his now leaden limbs, bu then someone transportalized into his block. He flew backwards to land on his back, his injured arm jostling enough to where he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut. He hissed with pain through his teeth as he heard the intruder come closer. _'How did they even get in here?' _Karkat groaned inwardly.

"I'M MoThErFuKiN SoRrY KaRkAt. I DiDn't tHiNk i WoUlD HuRt yOu," Gamzee's deep gravelly voice spoke, filled with regret. Nonetheless, Karkat's eyes snapped wide open in fear that the voice did indeed belong to Gamzee. It did, naturally.

"NO NO NO NO NO! FUCK STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Karkat scrambled to his feet so he could back away, ignoring all pain, "I CAN'T CONTROL YOU GAMZEE DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?! YOU'VE GOT TO STAY AWAY FROM EVERYONE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT THEM!"

Gamzee's eyes shifted over Karkat once, taking in what he did. He sighed, "yOu nEeD SoMeOnE To HeLp yOu rIgHt mOtHeRfUkInG NoW. bUt i'd bE WiLlInG To bEt tHaT YoU DoN'T WaNt aNyOnE SeEiNg yOu rIgHt nOw." Karkat felt tears threatening again. He'd failed Gamzee as a moirail, and Karkat knew that Gamzee thought that _he_ was the one who had failed. But Karkat thought that of Gamzee's rage self as a separate person. That Gamzee would never be Karkat's moirail. It was this Gamzee, the one standing before him, who filled that quadrant. So he nodded, not trusting his voice. Gamzee hesitantly sat down next to him. Karkat's eyes wandered to the medical supplies Gamzee was carrying...he blushed as he hadn't seen them through his terror. Karkat knew he needed somewhat serious medical attention, but Gamzee seemed to have been prepared for him to be dying.

"DID YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU WERE YOU DOING?" he asked. Gamzee shook his head.

"I JuSt kNeW YoU WeRe hUrT BaD WhEn i wOkE Up aNd sAw yOuR SiCkLe iN ThE VeNt. ThE MoThErFuCkInG RoPe wAsN'T StRoNg eNoUgH To kEeP Me iN," Gamzee pulled out the necessary items needed to construct a splint "I...ErM, rEmEmBeReD BrEaKiNg yOuR ArM ThOuGh. I'M ReAlLy fUcKiNg sOrRy."

Karkat sighed, "IT'S FINE."

"ReAlLy?" Gamzee cocked his head.

"NO, IT FUCKING HURTS AS THOUGH SOMEONE SURGICALLY REMOVED MY BONE WHILE I WAS AWAKE AND REPLACED IT WITH NEARLY MOLTEN METAL. I JUST DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU. BY THEY WAY...HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?"

"SoLluX sHoWeD Me hOw tO HaCk tHe sYsTeM."

"FUCK CAPTOR. JUST FIX MY ARM." Gamzee began examining his arm. Karkat refrained from asking whether or not it would be smarter for someone else to take care of it. His moirail would need this to help him get over hurting him.

"KaRbRo, I'M GoNnA HaVe tO SeT ThIs MoThErFuCkInG ArM," Gamzee pointed out. Karkat bit his lip and nodded affirmation. Gamzee grabbed a pair of scissors and carefully cut away the sleeve on Karkat's sweater. He tugged the sleeve, now a tubular strip of cloth, off of Karkat's arm in one sharp movement. Karkat yelped softly, too shocked to feel much of the pain. He watched as Gamzee began to move slowly and gently towards his arm, but as soon as Gamzee touched him, he flinched in pain. That movement caused more pain, therefore causing him to cry out. "DoN'T WaTcH Me. LoOk sOmEwHeRe eLsE." Karkat reluctantly turned his face away, bracing himself for the inevitable. However, when it didn't come for a long while, Karkat frowned.

"GAMZEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked without turning, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIXI-ACK!" Karkat interrupted himself with a short squeak which was placed an octave above where his voice normally was. Then, after a moment of cringing, he groaned, "MAKARA, YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKASS." Karkat felt Gamzee tying something in place on his arm, but he didn't move or open his mouth again. Occasionally, he'd moan weakly before cursing himself in his head for the sound.

"DoNe," Gamzee scooted back a few inches, "iT'S MoThErFuCkInG DoNe." Karkat inspected his arm, now being held in place by a small splint. Thankfully, though the pain was still persistent in its existence, it had started to fade. Gamzee had actually done a decent job with the splint. Karkat looked to Gamzee with exhausted eyes as he grinned weakly. "NoW YoU'Ll nEeD To tAkE YoUr sHiRt oFf," Gamzee spoke casually.

"WHAT?" Karkat's eyes widened, "WE'RE PALE, DUMBASS. I DON'T TAKE MY FUCKING TOP OFF FOR YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THINGS LIKE THAT? IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING HIGH, ISN'T IT? YOU HAVE NO FUCKING BOUNDARIES BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING HIGH!" Realization dawned on him, "WAIT, HOW ARE YOU NOT SOBER RIGHT NOW?"

Gamzee shrugged, "I ThInK I Am mOtHeRfUcKiNg sObEr...wItH A CoNcUsSiOn."

"OH...SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO ADMIT IT'S BETTER THAN YOU GOING AROUND AS A PSYCHOTIC KILLER BENT ON DESTROYING ALL OF US OUT OF A DARK, BLOOD POWERED RAGE."

"ShIrT. oFf. MoThErFuCkIn nOw, BrOtHeR. i nEeD To wRaP ThAt mOtHeRfUcKiNg gAsH."

"FINE," Karkat spat. He started to awkwardly tug at his sweater with one arm. While his right arm still functioned normally as long as he didn't move his shoulder and therefore his upper arm...he really didn't want to risk moving that arm. So, he somehow ended up with his twisted around and pulled over half of his face. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK," he complained. Then he heard Gamzee laughing. He flipped him off, which caused Gamzee to laugh harder.

"HeRe," Gamzee leaned forward with the scissors again, "tHaT ShIrT'S RuInEd aLrEaDy, So mIgHt aS WeLl sLiCe tHe mOtHeRfUcKiNg tHiNg tO ShReDs." Karkat stayed still as Gamzee cut away the rest of the shirt. However, when Gamzee tried to pull off the portion of his former shirt which was on his chest, Karkat lurched forward as the cloth came away with a harsh ripping sound. The shirt was sticky in some places, matted and crusty with dried blood in others. Gamzee frowned at it, giving Karkat a somewhat sheepish glance. Karkat, for once, didn't say anything on the matter. Gamzee grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in the bathroom sink. He dabbed at the blood around the wound for about five minutes before Karkat sighed.

He pointed out, "YOU CAN APPLY PRESSURE AND ACTUALLY WIPE THE SHIT OFF, YOU KNOW. MY ENTIRE TORSO IS COVERED IN BLOOD WHILE ONE SPOT OVER MY HEART IS THE ONLY PART INJURED."

"AcTuAlLy, I'M PrEtTy sUrE YoU'Re sPeCkLeD WiTh mAsSiVe mOtHeRfUcKiNg bRuIsEs," Gamzee argued.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THAT DISGUSTING FUCKING CHERRY BLOOD OFF OF MY FUCKING CHEST." Gamzee grinned, finally applying pressure and actually cleaning the wound. He wrapped it, then went to grab Karkat another shirt. Helping him put it on took around half an hour with all the awkwardness, general complaining, cursing, and flailing of limbs.

"OkAy, I ThInK We'vE KePt tHe rEsT Of oUr mOtHeRfUcKiN CrEw iN EnOuGh sUsPeNsE. tHeY'Ll bE ThInKiNg yOu'rE MoThErFuCkInG DeAd aT ThIs pOiNt."

"YEAH, BUT HOW DO WE EXPLAIN THIS TO THEM? IF THEY KNOW, WHICH I'M CERTAIN THEY'VE CORRECTLY ASSUMED WHAT HAPPENED MINUS MY POSSIBLE DEATH, I WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP THEM FROM EXECUTING YOU. THEY'LL JUST WRITE MY OBJECTIONS OFF AS BEING THE RANTINGS OF YOUR MOIRAIL. PLUS, I FEEL LIKE SHIT AND PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO TRICK TEREZI INTO SMELLING MY VIEW," Karkat reasoned.

Gamzee smiled widely, "YoU'Ll tHiNk oF SoMeThInG KaRbRo."

"WELL, FUCK."

* * *

_Karkat: Confront the others with Gamzee_

"just don't say a fucking word. if they ask you anything, just say honk," Karkat whispered. Gamzee nodded vigorously. They rounded the last corner, where the others were still banging away at the door. "WELL I SUPPOSE YOU'RE CONCERN IS TOUCHING, BUT YOU REALLY COULD HAVE TRIED SOMETHING ELSE," Karkat sneered. Everyone, minus Dave, jumped in shock.

"You're Alive," Kanaya smiled in relief, but then scowled at Gamzee, "What Did You Do To Him? What Was That Godawful Screaming? I Swear, If It Was Karkat, I'll Cut You Into More Pieces Than I Did Eridan."

"HoNk," Gamzee...honked.

"IT WAS ME SCREAMING, BUT IT WASN'T HIS FAULT KANAYA," Karkat put in, "I FUCKING FELL, OKAY?"

"what?" Dave laughed, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"IT MEANS I FELL, DUMBASS. ACTUALLY, GAMZEE AND I BOTH FELL, BUT HE WASN'T HURT AS BADLY DUE TO HIS BLOOD COLOR AND DUE TO THE FACT THAT HE FUCKING _LANDED_ ON ME. OKAY, SO MAYBE IT WAS HIS FAULT, BECAUSE I THINK THAT'S WHAT BROKE MY FUCKING ARM. AND I KNOW FOR SURE THAT ONE OF HIS STUPID FUCKING HORNS NEARLY IMPALED ME," Karkat glared at Gamzee before continuing, "AND BY NEARLY IMPALE I MEAN HE FUCKING TORE MY FUCKING CHEST OPEN, BUT HE TOOK CARE OF IT. I INSISTED THAT WE GET SOMEONE MORE QUALIFIED TO SET MY FUCKING ARM, BUT I WAS SEVERELY INJURED WHILE HE HAD A MILD CONCUSSION. I COULD NOT EFFECTIVELY FIGHT HIM OFF."

"HoNk."

"Where did yous fall frm?" Rose asked.

"WE'RE NOT SURE. I PASSED OUT AFTER AN ETERNITY OF SCREAMING IN UNFATHOMABLE AGONY WHICH BURNED ACROSS MY FLESH AFTER I HAD MY FUCKING ARM SHATTERED AND MY CHEST RIPPED OPEN. GAMZEE STAYED AWAKE, BUT HE DOESN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED SINCE HE'S FUCKING CONCUSSED," Karkat answered.

"OK4Y," Terezi stepped forward, then sniffed at his arm before licking it. Karkat winced. "SORRY," she chirped, then smiled that smile that drove Karkat insane, "YOU SM3LL L1K3 CH3RR13 C4NDY MOR3 SO TH4N NORM4L. 1 H4D TO H4VE 4 T4ST3."

"THAT WOULD BE MY FUCKING BLOOD, TEREZI. I WAS COVERED IN BLOOD, WHICH IS THE MAIN REASON WE TOOK SO LONG. IT'S NICE TO KNOW THAT DESPITE OUR EFFORTS, I SMELL STRONGLY OF MY OWN FUCKING BLOOD," Karkat said irritably.

"so you're fine," Dave stated.

Karkat snorted, "TECHNICALLY, STRIDER, YES. I AM FINE. HOWEVER, WE DON'T SEEM TO HAVE ANY PAIN MEDICATION, SO I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY FUCKING ARM ALWAYS FEELING AS THOUGH SOMEONE BASHED IT IN WITH A CLUB. I'LL ALSO HAVE DIFFICULTY BREATHING AROUND THE AGONY IN MY CHEST."

"maybe it'll make you quieter and therefore more pleasing to the ear," Dave suggested.

"FUCK YOU," Karkat replied, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO FUCKING SUCK BULGE."

"HoNk," Gamzee put in.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MAKARA."

* * *

**_W__ell, they bought it. Karkat is an amazing actor when he wants to be (in my head canon). All he really has to do is rant and everyone takes his word as law. The story is now complete, but the series is not. Life will continue, Dave and Karkat will have an incident with the broken arm (grins evilly in preparation), Rose will be sober and regret it, dream bubble shenanigans, among other things. Oh, yes, and Gamzee's dark thoughts (evil grin becomes manic). I might add an OC as a separate series. _May.**

_And thus the story concludes._


End file.
